Diskussion:Minerva McGonagall
Vorgänger/Nachfolger In den Artikeln zu Dumbledore und Dippet steht, dass der Wechsel im Schulleiteramt 1958/1960 stattgefunden hat. Wenn wir nicht davon ausgehen wollen, dass Dumbledore dazwischen noch einen anderen Job hatte, von dem keiner etwass weis, sollten wir doch davon ausgehen, dass Dumbledore bis 1958/1960 Lehrer für Verwandlung war. Damit wäre in dieser Box 1956 zu früh für den Lehrer für Verwandlung. Ebenso gehe ich mal davon aus, dass kein Schulleiter, es sei denn amtierend, gleichzeitig Hauslehrer oder Fachlehrer ist. Wenn wir auch nicht sicher sagen können, dass Dumbledore auch als Hauslehrer ihr Vorgänger war, können wir doch davon ausgehen, dass McGonagall nur bis 1998 Hauslehrerin war, ebenso wie Lehrerin für Verwandlung. Gibt es da andere Ansichten? Grüße --StephenMS 15:35, 31. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Im 5, Band steht, dass Mcgonagall seit 39 Jahren in Hogwarts unterrichtet. 1995-39 = Ende 1956 --Rodolphus 15:50, 31. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :ziemlich fest steht, dass Minerva seit Dez. 1956 Lehrerin in Hogwarts war (Nachfrage von Umbridge HP5/15) ..sie lehre! seit im Dez. 95 39 Jahre in Hogwarts ...Die Frage ist jetzt ob, sie gleich Verwandlung gegeben hat, oder mit einem anderen Fach anfing; und/oder ob Dumbledore ihr direkter Vorgänger war... das erschließt sich nicht aus den Büchern. Ich habe die Theorie aufgebaut, dass Dumbledore zwischen 1958 und 1960 Schulleiter wurde, wegen der Erinnerung von Hokey die zwischen 1947 und49 spielt und der Erinnerung von Dumbledore als Voldemort das zweitemal um deine Anstellung bat, diesmal bei Dumbledore HP6/20, D. selbst sagt, das seine Erinnerung 10 Jahre später sei als die von Hokey siehe Diskussion:Albus Dumbledore. LG--Ayla 16:07, 31. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Nun gut, die Aussage "... seine Erinnerung 10 Jahre später ..." ist ja mal wieder eine Behauptung, die nicht unbedingt exakt 10 Jahre bedeuten muss, sondern ca. 10 Jahre. Da gäbe es also einen Spielraum. Desweiteren muss Voldemort ja nicht direkt nach Dumbledores Amtsantritt als Schulleiter um die Stelle gebeten haben. Wir hätten somit 3 mögliche Abläufe: # Dumbledore wird 1956 Schulleiter, McGonagal übernimmt 1956 seine Stelle als Lehrerin für Verwandlung. Voldemort bewirbt sich bei nächst bester Gelegenheit, als die Stelle frei wird, um den Posten als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zwischen 1958 und 1960. # Dumbledore oder McGanagal haben zwischen 1956 - 1958/1960 ein anderes Fach unterrichtet, evtl. Dumbledore Verteidigung. Als Dumbledore Schulleiter wird, ist die Stelle unbesetzt und Voldemort bewirbt sich darauf. # Die Erinnerung von Hookey ist ca. 1948 (kann auch schon als Ende der 40er zählen). Dumbledore übernimmt mit dem Schuljahr 1956 das Amt des Schullieters, McGonagal wird gleichzeitig Lehrerin für Verwandlung, Voldemort bewirbt sich um das Amt Verteidigung. Und Dumbledores Angabe 10 Jahre ist eher eine circa Angabe. Genaue Quellen dazu sind sicher nicht vorhanden, darum werden wir es nicht genau wissen. Lassen wir dann die ANgaben unstimmig oder passen wir sie auf ein Schema an? Auf jedenfall sollte bei McGonagall stehen, dass sie nur bis 1998 Hauslehrerin bzw. Verwandlungslehrerin war. --StephenMS 16:50, 31. Jul. 2009 (CEST) : da hast Du wohl recht ;-); ich würde auch das Jahr 1956 (Lehrerin für Verwandlung) mit einem Fragezeichen versehen, denn sie kann ja auch gut mit einem anderen Fach in Hogwarts eingestiegen sein. --Ayla 17:10, 31. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Lt. der Pottermoreangaben hat sie als Verwandlungslehrerin in Hogwarts angefangen und Dumbledore sei der Fachbereichsleiter (?) für Verwandlung gewesen, also nichts mit vorheriger Lehrtätigkeit in einenm anderen Fach. Um die Verwirrung der Jahreszahlen der Pottermoreinfos noch weiterzutreiben: Pottermore setzt ihr Geburtsjahr auf 1936 fest, als Oktobergeborene wurde sie dann im September 1948 in Hogwarts eingeschult, war 7 jahre Später fertig und arbeitete 2 Jahre im Ministerium bis sie als Verwandlungslehrerin anfing,, also 1957 (wenn ich mich nicht verrechnet habe. -- Aragog (Diskussion) 17:23, 30. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Nein du hast dich nicht verrechnet, aber sie sagt in HP 5/15 ...im Dezember dieses Jahr (1995) unterrichte sie seit 39 Jahre in Hogwarts ..die paar Tage werde wir wohl "durchgehen lassen können" lach. LG--♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 17:41, 30. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Animagus-Pottermoreinfo? Dass McGonnagalls Animagusgestalt eine Katze mit quadratischer Zeichnung um die Augen ist, steht bereits im 1. Kapitel des ersten Buchs und später auch, glaube ich. Mag sein, dass es auch auf Pottermore bekräftigt wird, aber es irritiert, wenn es ausschließlich als Pottermore info gekennzeichnet wird. Mein Vorschlag: Als Referenz auch das Buch angeben und ggf. auf spezielle Ausführungen dazu auf Pottermore verweisen.--Aragog 17:57, 9. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Diese Pottermore Info bezieht sich "nur" auf das silbrig, also eine Katze in der Grundfarbe silbern ist, mit dunkleren Streifen (denke ich mal). LG --Hauselfe Ayla 18:25, 9. Okt. 2011 (UTC) : Stimmt, Ayla. Aber wie gesagt kommen noch weitere, viel wichtigere Infos hinzu (bin noch am Arbeiten). :LG Fawkes77 Filmfakt Hi, was mir gerade aufgefallen ist: Im 5ten Film ist McG in der Szene, als Harry am Grimmauldplatz ankommt, bei der Besprechung in der Küche zu sehen. Somit gehört sie laut Film auch zum Orden. Daher meine Frage: Unter Überschrift McG im Film mit reinnehmen? Dass sie im Film nie Brille trägt, könnte man dann ganz spontan auch noch erwähnen. Alles Liebe --Hauselfe Lilian 21:07, 11. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Das McGonagall zum Orden gehört, steht doch auch im Buch: Kapitel "Der Orden des Phönix" müsste es sein. Und in den Märchen von Beedle steht, dass sie als Katze für den Orden spioniert.--Rodolphus 21:52, 11. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Hutklemmer Ich fände es besser den Satz über Flitwick zu streichen, er hat in diesem Artikel über McGonagall eigentlich nix zu suchen. Außerdem kommt es so rüber als ob McGonagall und Flitwick gleich alt wären. Flitwick wurde in unserer Chronologie -geboren um 1900- "einsortiert", und Minerva um 1919. Soweit ich weiß, sind auch Hermine und Neville sogenannte Hutklemmer. --♥G..Hauselfe Ayla 13:14, 10. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Seh ich auch so, hat hier nichts verloren. Dass der Hut schwankte, ob sie nicht nach Ravenclaw solle, kann hier rein, da es ihre Intelligenz zeigt, aber der Rest ist zuviel. Ebenso beim Quidditch, dass sie im Team war, ist sicher erwähnenswert, das ganze in der Klammer ist mir schon zuviel, da es auch spekulativ ist. Der Posten als Hauslehrerin Griffindors und der Charakter des Hauslehrers Slytherins kommt mir als Grund wahrscheinlicher vor. Wenn also dies nicht deutlich auf Pottermore steht, muss es raus. Auch im Abschnitt davor, steht mir zuviel. Dass alle magisch begabten Kinder anfangen unbewusst zu zaubern, wissen wir auch von Harry. Ich fände folgende Formulierung ausreichend: "Minerva wuchs im Haus ihrer Eltern in Caithness, Schottland auf. Da ihre Mutter dem Vater nie erzählt hat, dass magisches Blut in ihren Adern floss, versuchte sie, die magischen "Ausbrüche" der Kleinen, die Minerva wie die meisten Zauberer und Hexen hatte, vor ihrem Vater zu verbergen. Erst als dies nicht mehr gelang hat sich Isobel ihrem Mann offenbart. Ebenso unterstütze Minerva ihre Mutter später dabei, die magischen Ausbrüche ihrer jüngeren Brüder Malcolm und Robert Junior zu vertuschen." Was mein Ihr dazu? Greets --Hauselfe StephenMS 15:25, 10. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Ich stimme euch zu; ich habe nur einmal versucht, möglichst alle Informationen von Pottermore in den Artikel einzubringen, damit ja nichts Wichtiges vergessen wird - von mir aus könnt ihr den Pottermore-Abschnitt gern um Unwichtiges reduzieren! Ich bin momentan übrigens am Überlegen, den gesamten McGonagall-Pottermore-Text hier in der Diskussion hochzuladen, damit ihr selbst besser vergleichen könnt, woher ich die Informationen nehme und aktiv mitarbeiten könnt, auch weil das Ganze sonst viel zu lange dauern würde (vor allem weil ich im Durchschnitt aus Zeitgründen eher selten im Wiki aktiv bin). Das würde sich aber wohl nicht auszahlen, da ja Pottermore angeblich sowieso sehr bald für alle verfügbar sein sollte ..."early April" ist aber bald vorbei ... jedenfalls, finde ich, dass der McGonagall-Artikel aktuell sein sollte, da sie auf Pottermore am besten von allen Figuren beschrieben wird und sie - das ist jetzt natürlich subjektiv - mein Lieblingscharakter des Harry-Potter-Universums ist. LG Fawkes77 Ach, wisst ihr was, da ich gerade Zeit habe, kopiere ich die Pottermore-Informationen schnell hier hinein. Ihr könnt die Unterseite ja wieder löschen, wenn sie unnötig ist! LG Fawkes77 Ist meine Umarbeitung/Ergänzung so verständlich und ok?--Aragog 16:00, 15. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Altersangaben In einem Interview von JKR sagt sie das Minerva 1991 ein sprühende Mittel-Siebzigerin ist. Lt Pottermore ist sie beim Antritt ihrer Lehrtätigkeit in Hogwarts 1956 gerade mal 20 Jahre als siehe Minerva McGonagall/Pottermore|Minerva McGonagall/Pottermore Ministeriumslaufbahn also 1936 geboren. In unserer Chronologie müßte sie anstelle ca 1919 ----- 1936 eingeordnet werden, richtig? und ein Zusatz im Artikel, dass die Altersangaben (Interview und Pottermore) nicht übereinstimmen.--♥G..Hauselfe Ayla 18:13, 15. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Stimmt, das gehört erwähnt. Ich wette, im Laufe der nächsten Bücher auf Pottermore werden wir noch weitere Überraschungen dieser Art erleben werden ... LG Fawkes77 Weitere Datendifferenz: Irgendwo, ich glaube bei der Diskussion um den Beginn von Dumbledores Ausscheiden aus dem Amt des Verwandlungslehrers hatten wir Spekuliert,NcGonagall habe wohl zuerst was anderes und dann erst Verwandlung unterrichtet - lt Pottermore haut das auch nicht hin. War es wichtig für irgendeine andere Angabe? Erinnert ihr euch noch daran?--Aragog 11:48, 16. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Bei Pottermore heißt es ..."Die Eule kehrte binnen Stunden mit einem Stellenangebot in Verwandlung zurück, unter dem Leiter des Fachbereichs, Albus Dumbledore. " Die Frage ist/war: .... hat sie sofort DD "ersetzt" oder erst nach einer Einarbeitungszeit von ca 2 Jahren?...das käme wieder meiner Rechnung hin, dass DD 1958 Schulleiter wurde ;-). Wichtig es es nicht unbedingt, es ging immer nur darum, ob Minerva sofort Verwandlungslehrerin wurde und Dumbledore Schulleiter oder ob beide noch ein anderes Fach unterrichteten. Bei Pottermore hört es sich jetzt so an, als ob es einen "Leiter des Fachbereichs" gibt und andere/neue Verwandlungslehrer erst einmal untergeordnet sind und eingearbeitet werden müssen. Wenn dem so ist, ist es klar, dass Minerva direkte Nachfolgerin von DD wurde als "Leiterin des Fachbereiches"--- als er Schulleiter wurde--- einfach ein paar? Jahre später. --♥G..Hauselfe Ayla 14:43, 16. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :Da wir aber nie etwas von anderen Verwandlungslehrern oder anderen Zaubertranklehrern hören, kann dies Konstrukt, es gibt Fachbereichsleiter als Vorgesetzte für andere Lehrer in dem Fachbereicht ausschließen. Zumal immer vom Lehrertisch im großen Saal die Rede ist und da keine überflüssigen Lehrkräfte sitzen. Es gibt ja auch keine untergeordneten Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, es wird ja auch nie spekuliert, ob ein existierender Unterlehrer Fachereichsleiter werden könnte. Es wird immer ein neuer Lehrer für den Fachbereich gesucht. Einzige Ausnahme Raue-Pritsche, die Hagrid immer wieder vertritt. Wir haben es "mal wieder" damit zu tun, dass Informationen aus pottermore nicht zu Informationen aus den Bücher oder Interviews passen. Abweichende Alter, abweichende Karrieren, neue Hintergrundgeschichten. Greets --Hauselfe StephenMS 11:39, 17. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Sehe ich auch so, aaaaber die Infos sollten in Artikel. Wenn wir den Artikel nicht anpassen, tun es andere für uns! --♥G..Hauselfe Ayla 14:53, 17. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :Nun, dann aber ganz klar als Unstimmigkeit gekennzeichnet. Bin schon fast für ne Kategorie, für Artikel, die Pottermore-Infos enthalten und einem Artikel mit Abweichungen, Fehler und Unklarheiten aus Pottermore. Greets --Hauselfe StephenMS 09:09, 18. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Abteilungen Zumindest die Anmerkung mit den Fachbereichen stimmt nicht ganz. Auch in den Büchern wird ein Fachbereich erwähnt. Der Fachbereich Astronomie in Band 2. Und das Harry die anderen nie bemerkt, deutet Harrys Desinteresse an, sonst nichts. Oder wurden jemals die für Harry irrelevanten, aber trotzdem existierenden Babbling, Burbage oder Vektor am Lehrertisch erwähnt? --Rodolphus 10:45, 28. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Ich teile wohl Harrys Desinteresse: Wo steht was über den Fachbereich und in welchem Zusammenhang? --Aragog 11:49, 28. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Im 2. Band steht, als Justin versteinert wird, etwas von Professor Sinistra aus dem Fachbereich Astronomie. Ein Hinweis, dass es noch mehr Lehrer gibt. Nur, da Harry das Fach nie interessiert hat, achtet er einfach nicht auf sie. Der Hinweis im Artikel, dass nie Fachbereichsleiter erwähnt werden, stimmt zwar, aber zumindest die Fachbereiche an sich werden durchaus erwähnt. Gibt es keine bessere Formulierung? --Rodolphus 12:23, 28. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Was ist denn nunß Das es Fachbereiche gibt, wird durch Sinistra deutlich. Es ist vom Fachbereich Astronomie (Astronomy department) die Rede. Der Widerspruch, der im Artikel angesprochen wird, stimmt also nicht. Entfernen?--Rodolphus (Diskussion) 16:47, 16. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Fachbereiche werden in den Büchern erwähnt, Fachbereichsleiter aber nicht. Andererseits hat man in den Büchern ohnehin den Eindruck, dass es pro Fach nur eine einzige Person gibt, was eigentlich Leiter etwas überflüssig macht. Ich denke, dass diese Unklarheit eigentlich in der Anmerkung zum Ausdruck kommen soll (?). Vielleicht kann man es umformulieren.--Amata (Diskussion) 16:58, 16. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Im Original steht "Justin was carried up to the hospital wing by Professor Flitwick and Professor Sinistra of the Astronomy department," so--- ist nur schlecht übersetzt oder heißt es wirklich Fachbereichsleiter? --♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 17:13, 16. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Aus dem Kopf (ich hab gerade keine deutsche Ausgabe) heißt die Übersetzung "Professor Sinistra vom Fachbereich Astronomie". Das Problem ist ja genau, dass in den Büchern Fachbereichsleiter eben nicht erwähnt werden, erst bei Pottermore taucht der Begriff plötzlich auf.--Amata (Diskussion) 17:53, 16. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Nee, nee es heißt in der deutschen Ausgabe "Professor Flitwick und Professor Sinistra aus dem Fachbereich Astronomie trugen Justin usw."... heißt --Astronomy department =Astronomie Fachbereich? ---wie schon geschrieben, meine Englischkenntnisse reichen für so etwas nicht aus..... --♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 18:06, 16. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Ich würde sagen, die Übersetzung passt schon, das Problem ist das Amt des Fachbereichleiters (der auf Englisch in Pottermore "Head of Department" heißt) an sich. Also kein Übersetzungsproblem.--Amata (Diskussion) 18:32, 16. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Dann weiß ich auch nicht mehr weiter.... *schulterzuck* --♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 18:52, 16. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Nach einer Nacht Schlaf und längerem überlegen, würde ich den Satz so wie er bei Minerva steht, stehen lassen. Es ist kein "Beweiss", dass Sinistra Fachbereichsleiterin ist, es steht ja nur da, sie sei aus dem Fachbereich Astronomie ( HP2/11 Seite 212) nicht deren Leiterin. LG --♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 15:30, 17. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Ich verstehe nicht, wo das Problem mit Fachbereichsleitern liegen soll. Bloß, weil sie in den Büchern nicht erwähnt werden, heißt das doch nicht gleich, dass es sie nicht geben kann? Nicht jede Unterrichtsstunde wird uns gezeigt, es kann gut noch Ersatzlehrer so wie Wilhelmina geben. Harry belegt manche Fächer nicht bis zum Schluss, es ist also nicht ausgeschlossen, dass es weitere Lehrer gibt, die z. B. in Astronomie speziell die Oberklassen unterrichten. oder Vertretungen im Krankheitsfall. Und dann ist die Existenz von Fachbereichsleitern doch kein Widerspruch.--Rodolphus (Diskussion) 16:07, 17. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Und ich versteh' nicht warum du damit so nervst.... So steht der Satz im Artikel: "Auf Pottermore ist die Rede davon, dass Dumbledore damals der Leiter dieses Fachbereiches war. In den Büchern werden nie Fachbereichsleiter erwähnt und entsprechende Personen tauchen nicht auf." Selbst Sinistra wird NICHT als Fachbereichsleiterin erwähnt! sondern nur, dass sie im Fachbereich Astronomie ist! was immer sie da auch tut. Was ist daran falsch?? --♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 16:26, 17. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Nach mehrmaligem Lesen dieses Satzes komme ich auch zu dem Schluss, dass der Satz inhaltlich richtig ist. Allerdings frage ich mich jetzt was die Dopplung soll, dass die Fachbereichsleiter nicht erwähnt werden und dann noch dass entsprechende Personen nicht auftauchen. Zumal letzters je nach Auslegung des Satzes auch heißen könnte, dass wir in den Büchern Leuten, die Fachbereichsleiter sind, nie begegnen. Das muss aber ja nicht stimmen, denn es KÖNNTE ja sein, dass bspw. Sinistra diese Funktion hat. Ich würde den Satz deshalb in ein einfaches "In den Büchern werden nie Fachbereichsleiter erwähnt." ändern.--Amata (Diskussion) 16:56, 17. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :einverstanden *augendreh*....LG--♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 17:02, 17. Jan. 2013 (UTC)